Heroes Of Olympus : Mark Of Athena
by atom fowl
Summary: All right. i made this Fanfic...so in this book the 7 heroes travel towards greek so that they can prevent the god from being destroyed...but who is this polydectes who wants to kil percy dearly?
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

Percy scanned the sky for a ship. A ship with a dragon for a masthead. He wondered again whether it had all been a dream. Annabeth? Finally after eight months was he going to see her again? The gorgon's blood had healed his memory, yes. He remembered her the last time she saw her….grey eyes, twinkling yet intelligent….the way she threw her arms around him…..

Then he saw what he was wearing….a praetor's toga with the SPQR mark on his arm…it all was real…..and Gaia was rising again…

He remembered how he felt when he saw him…..Alcyoneus …were all giants like him? Would it finally happen? Gods and demigods working together?

Then Tyson came beside him… "What troubles you brother?"

Percy was startled. "Hades…..! Oh! It's you Tyson….don't come so suddenly…."

"Tyson came because he is worried for his brother…."

"oh all right ….. but please don't come like that…you scared me out of my life…"

Tyson sat beside him and looked at where he was looking. They sat for….what centuries?

And then Percy was snatched out of this peaceful moment…..by guess who?

He was in the same place except he was alone…

_Perseus._

"Gaia…..please leave me alone…I don't want to hear anything of me being pawn or something ..."

_Perseus…..this is not Gaia …. This is someone else…I will tear you apart….._

That didn't exactly made Percy feel that he was someone lucky…..

_You don't have to go to Greece … you might meet me….and there I will…._

"yeah tear me apart…great! Another guy wants to kill me…! My life will rock, thanks! And what did you say? I don't come to Greece…unfortunately that is exactly my plan…!"

_So be it…you shall suffer endless pain…..beware me! For my name is __Polydectes !_

And then he was shaken awake by Tyson…

"Brother! Wake up! Argo II is coming!"

_Polydectes…polydectes…who was this guy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So well I may not be able to update this story for a month or so. So , well , check this story only after a month…..and well thanks to all reviews….**

**PERCY**

It was the most amazing warship Percy had ever seen. It had a dragon for a masthead just like he saw in his dreams and the ship breathed smoke … it was made up of some substance which looked like a mix of wood and metal … Percy could see now how much time it would have to make this ship. Even the Hephaestus Cabin would have much trouble making this ship. The roman camp was standing, awaiting for the ship but still had their imperial gold weapon with them. Reyna was also with them and was muttering something… was it Jason?

Unfortunately, Octavian was there too and he was holding a stuffed toy – was it a lion? Hazel was with Frank and they were holding their hands… Hazel was trembling.

Leo and Sammy Valdez… did Sammy belong to Valdez family? Or was it simply a coincidence? Did Ju- Hera choosed Leo intentionally?

"Annabeth will be there," said Tyson

"Annabeth – meaning 'He (God) has favored me'" said Ella coming out of nowhere. Ella the genius harpie loved books and had memorized whatever she had read. That reminded Percy… he had to keep her careful from Octavian… If he ever found out that Ella had memorized the syllibine books… Percy shuddered.

_Wisdom daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome_

But they were going to Greece…

_Your brother Nico was messing with me…I have captured him…to get him you must come to Rome…_

So that was it … He was serving Gaia either by going to Rome or Greece. It all came down to this… whether he saved Nico or Annabeth… It was maddening…

"Brother, it is landing!"

They landed in forum…

"This is absolutely illegal!" complained Terminus, "They should have warned me two hours in advance that they were coming!"

"Oh, come on Terminus … let them land!" Shouted Frank.

"Frank Zhang you have to get a haircut! And I am not going to let them land!"

"Terminus, please, let them land… I promise that I will do whatever you say!" Said Percy

"Anything… Hmm… all right I will let them land"

And the force which was resisting _Ago II _reduced so that it would land safely.

And out bounded the Wisdoms daughter Annabeth.

Percy's heart lurched… finally… after so long…

"Seaweed Brain!"She shouted

"Smart Girl!" shouted back Percy

And they came running towards each other and then they hugged each other.

"I missed you," said Percy.

"Me too, seaweed brain," said back Annabeth.

**Right so this is a more bigger chapter… maybe I can pull this off, huh?**

**Chapter one is complete… and please tell me who would be the third person to tell this story : Leo or Hazel?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh well. Looks like my trip been postponed…..so well…..here we go…**

**JASON**

Jason wanted to jump off the ship at first sight of camp Jupiter.

His memories were returning to him, slowly but surely and whatever he remembered of camp Jupiter, it was awesome.

War Games, Vitellus (Ok, maybe not HIM), Reyna (Oh that reminded him…he still had to deal with her), Hannibal etc.

"Beautiful!"Said his sister Thalia Grace. She said that she wanted to accompany him when he first told her of his plan. "I lost you the first time, I won't lose you again!" It also meant that the hunters were with them.

"Ya. It's amazing, huh? I just wish that they got the Eag – They got the eagle back!"

"The what?"

"Eagle!" And Jason shouted to the Romans who were assembled below "Ave!"

They didn't hear him but a boy did. A boy who had black hair and sea green eyes. He looked up and Jason saw he was wearing a purple toga. He was the Praetor.

They went towards the forum. "Uh-oh! Terminus is there! He's gonna have a heart attack…!"

And suddenly they were blocked with pure force. It seemed like they were stuck for a few moments and then the force reduced allowing _CHIEF COMMANDER_ Leo to come safely to the ground. And the first one to get out was Annabeth. Then came out Jason. And then Leo. And then the rest of the people. He noticed that Hazel was there with a Asian guy who had a baby face. Hazel was looking at Leo… why?

Hazel hadn't met Leo before. He was sure. Then why?

"Jason!"

Jason turned a full circle before he located the source of the voice.

"Jason! You are back. I didn't believe Percy when he said that you were coming with the others on _AGRO II_!"

Jason looked at Piper then at Reyna. And then he knew things were about to get complicated...!

* * *

"So, I don't want to be the praetor or something." Said Percy at the senate meeting.

"So I'm in! Reyna, I doubt you will find anyone better than me as a praetor!" said Octavian.

"I didn't mean you! I meant Jason. That Guy is the best praetor. Leadership is not for me!" snapped Percy

"Look at this praetor. Does he call himself Roma –"

"I am a Greek demigod, not Roman!"

"Please! Silence Octavian and Percy. This will be decided by voting -"

"I don't want to be a praetor!" said Percy. "You can have a vote between Octavian and Jason. I-Don't-Care! Please Reyna! I don't want to be a praetor!"

"Ok then. Let's not involve you. Voting between Octavian and Jason for praetor."

"We don't have time for this, Reyna!" suddenly said Jason.

"What?" Said Reyna surprised.

"Don't you get it? Giants are attacking! We have to go to Greece!"Jason said.

"I see. You have time for Piper then?" snapped Reyna.

"What? Leave Piper out of this!" retorted Jason.

"Dude! The temperature is like heating up! Please!" said Leo.

"No wait Leo! I have to settle this matter! Where's Piper coming from here?"

"Where's Piper coming from? That _Graceus _has charmed you Jason!" snapped Reyna.

"That's what you think! Leave Piper out of this!"

"You are not fit to be made a Praetor!" said Reyna.

"Maybe I don't want to be a Praetor!"

"It's decided then! If you and Percy both don't want to be a Praetor-"

"NO! You can't! Him? Him-" Shouted Percy

"Then," Said Reyna looking like medusa, "Octavian is the new Praetor!"

* * *

**MY BIGGEST CHAPTER YET! WILL UPDATE IT SOON! LOOK OUT FOR OCTAVIAN!**


End file.
